wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Halsey
Introduction Halsey (Asin.: /hoʊlsɑ:/) is the capital world of the Confederation of Halsey and former colony of the Asinican Republic. Located in the Signi System, it is the primary population hub of the system, with over 99% of the population. Known for its inhospitable temperature swings, it has been largely terraformed following it's capture amidst the Human-Segaruu War. Along with the Asinican Republic, it is one of two nations to primarily speak the Asinican language. However, there is no defined national language. The world has one of the most rural populaces, with only 22% of the worlds population living in urban areas. History The world evolved with an extremely hardy and heat resistant ecosystem, being home to the Halsian Mantis, an invasive species that has since spread across the Kelveros Cluster. Pre-Contact Halsey is one of very few worlds in the Kelveros Cluster where an evolutionary advanced ecosystem had evolved naturally, and is believed to be on par with Earth during the Mesozoic era on Earth. Massive insects swarmed the world, including the hyperactive hiveminded Halsian Mantis. While reptiles and avian creatures did exist, they were largely outclassed by the larger and more dangerous insects on the world. The few oceanic regions on the world were swarming with abyssal creatures, some similar to aquatic creatures seen on Earth. Segaruu Control The world was first colonized by the Segaruu in 435 ERB by the Segaruu, and titled Garanta. Radio waves were picked up by Segaruu colonists, which were eventually traced to the Irabian System, first alarming the Segaruu of Humanities existence. When two nearby systems began to emit radio identical to Irabia, The Segaruu armed their military and struck at Averill, the most recent world discovered to contain Humans. Asinican Control The Human-Segaruu war was far more devastating to the Segaruu than they had anticipated, and following a defeat at Prima Asinica, the world was invaded by the Asinican Republic. While evacuation efforts for the world were successful, resulting in few civilian casualties, Halsey was lost. A small reclamation attack occurred a month after the defeat, but the vastly superior Asinican fleet destroyed the small fleet within minutes. Colonization Due to the worlds scathing temperatures, colonization wasn't a major priority for the Asinican Government. However, following the destruction of Minerva at the hands of the Segaruu, over 700,000,000 refugees were relocated to Halsey due to the near identical climate. While the worlds life was far more evolved than that of Minerva, the refugees quickly settled down with the new world. Political Tensions The new citizens of Halsey were thankful for the massive efforts to save the lives of Minervans, but political differences quickly arose over how Halsey would be governed. With most Asinican colonial governments being similar to the federal government, Halsey's local government was more similar to that of Alan Nui and Imeren. In 861, riots tore through the streets of Everia, at the time the capital of the world, calling for independence. Local authorities suppressed the riots and arrested 52 people for assault and destruction of property. In 873, the Asinican Republic allowed for a referendum to take place for Halsian independence, and in 874, declared independence from the Asinican Republic. Geology (See Full Article) When the Asinican Republic captured the world, it was far hotter than any sustainable world. Terraforming would progressively bring the temperatures on the world down, eventually reaching near freezing temperatures. Most of the native life has either been overrun by human imported lifeforms, or has become common as an exotic feature across the Kelveros Cluster. Some species have seen successes with the importing of new species, and as a result blend in with the imported ecosystems. The world, while lacking the defining oceans of other colonies, is remarkably humid, allowing the world to be capable of sustaining lifeforms far from large water deposits on the surface such as rivers, lakes or oceans. Category:Index Category:Halsey Category:Planet Category:Marked for Revision